


Examen de routine

by Snakenco



Series: Camille [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Teratophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakenco/pseuds/Snakenco
Summary: Camille a un patient particulier, aujourd'hui. Rencontrez Esthelle, une vieille sorcière qui n'a pas sa place dans la société.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Camille [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: La Tanière du Monstre / The Monster's Den





	Examen de routine

Esthelle regardait nerveusement autour d’elle. La salle d’attente n’était pas bondée, loin de là. Il n’y avait que deux autres patients. Mais pour elle, c’était déjà deux de trop. Des humains. S’ils savaient. S’ils la voyaient. Elle serrait contre elle le médaillon qu’elle avait enchanté pour ce genre d’occasion, le médaillon qui empêchait l’attention d’être portée sur elle, mais combien de temps cet artifice allait encore tenir ? La sorcière tremblait. De longs siècles la hantaient encore. La chasse, la torture. La mort. On l’avait tuée tant de fois. Et les coupables, des humains. Des humains effrayés, des humains jaloux, des humains cupides. Les humains. Juste les humains. Il y en a trop. Trop trop trop. Esthelle avait envie de hurler. Esthelle avait envie de crier. Esthelle avait envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle était sur le point de rentrer chez elle, quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Mademoiselle Alse ? »

C’était le docteur Frutier qui l’appelait. Elle était là, à la porte de la salle. Humaine, si on ignorait tout d’elle. Mais Esthelle voyait en elle un ange qui la sauvait de cette solitude au milieu de ces humains.

« Venez avec moi, s’il vous plait. »

Esthelle suivit le docteur jusque dans son cabinet. Camille, de son côté, après avoir fermé la porte, commença à devenir plus translucide, plus orangée. Plus liquide. Il n’y avait plus d’humain dans la pièce.

« Vous pouvez vous détendre et être vous-même, Esthelle » dit Camille à la sorcière.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre alors que la sorcière commençait à se dévêtir. Enfin, elle pouvait se libérer du frottement incessant de ces pièces de tissus inutiles et irritantes à ses yeux. Enfin elle n’était plus au milieu de ces humains, juste avec une créature aussi inhumaine voire plus qu’elle. Enfin elle pouvait, pour un bref moment, redevenir elle-même.

Camille observa un moment la sorcière nue. Émaciée, frêle, maigre à en mourir si elle n’était pas humaine, et elle avait l’air si jeune malgré son âge. La docteur ne savait pas comment la créature tenait encore debout. Un souffle semblait pouvoir la faire s’effriter. Même si Camille savait de source sûre que la sorcière était plus résistante et plus vielle qu’elle n’en avait l’air, la slime ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir la materner. Presque au point de rendre Citron jalouse.

« La… petite n’est pas là ? » murmura Esthelle.

« Elle joue avec Alban, à la Tanière. J’irai la récupérer ce soir. » répondit doucement Camille. « Je vais commencer l’examen, maintenant. »

Camille se liquéfia, commençant à recouvrir le corps de la sorcière. Elle frissonnait. Il y avait un quelque chose d’agréable, à sentir Camille l’envelopper. Comme un bain chaud, en moins humide, en plus rassurant. En plus réconfortant. Une couverture vivante qui enserrait doucement son corps. De son côté, Camille étudiait tactilement la sorcière de toute part. Les muscles si fins et fragiles, la peau à même les os. Les brûlures, les cicatrices, même si vieilles, si affreuses. Une histoire d’horreur que Camille souhaitait éviter de rappeler à Esthelle. Du peu qu’elle avait entendu elle ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Les blessures physiques avaient guéri, et même si les blessures mentales n’avaient pas encore été refermées, Camille travaillaient sur celles-là et ne souhaitait pas les voir se rouvrir plus.

« Je vais examiner en profondeur, maintenant. Ouvre la bouche. »

Le doux contact, chaud, rassurant mais un peu envahissant de la créature envahit le corps d’Esthelle. La sorcière se laissait faire et manipuler. Elle se sentait en confiance. Elle se sentait protégée. Protégée du monde, protégée d’elle. Camille la rassurait. C’était comme être à nouveau dans un œuf, à attendre la naissance. La slime avait commencé à entrer dans la bouche pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Le goût acide de l’orange, l’odeur entêtante, Esthelle ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter dans ce bain chaud, rassurant, au milieu de fleurs d’oranger. Un rêve qui finit bien trop vite à son goût, quand Camille se retira pour annoncer son verdict.

« Je ne vois pas de problèmes, pour le moment, mais je serais plus rassurée si tu prenais plus de poids, Esthelle. »

La sorcière n’avait pas besoin de manger. Elle avait largement de quoi se sustenter avec ses potions. La magie permet tant de choses. Mais son état inquiétait un peu Camille. Et les repas étaient peut-être le premier pas vers le retour à la confiance envers les autres.

« Je ne te demanderai pas de manger trois repas complets par jour, bien sûr, mais je pense que tu peux te permettre d’essayer des aliments liquides. Une fois de temps en temps. »

La sorcière acquiesça silencieusement, remettant ses insupportables habits. Mais il fallait bien tenir jusqu’au laboratoire de la Tanière, sans attirer plus l’attention. Son amulette était puissante, mais pas omnipotente.

« … …. Tu passeras ce soir ? » demanda timidement Esthelle.

« Je dois aller chercher Citron » répondit simplement Camille. « Allez, file, j’ai d’autres patients, et plus vite tu rentreras, plus vite tu seras à l’aise. »

Esthelle rentra à la Tanière, replongeant dans ses alambiques et cuves à distiller, repensant à ce qui s’était passé. Camille passa chercher la petite slime, comme promis, mais ne resta pas tellement plus longtemps. Le soir, au moment de préparer son bain, la sorcière ajouta autour quelques fleurs d’oranger. Quand elle y plongea, elle avisa que ce n’était pas vraiment la même chose. Mais c’était assez proche. Le bain dura plus longtemps que d’habitude.


End file.
